


To Kill the Heir

by kinnie_moment



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Assassins & Hitmen, Boys In Love, Daddy Issues, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Family Issues, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, LITERALLY, LMAO, LMFAO KINDA????, Major Character Injury, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Royalty, Sleepy Cuddles, Slow Burn, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Why Did I Write This?, anyways.., ill try to keep fluff in here LMAO, maybe idk I havent decided yet, oh boy whos excited, still waiting to be the ceo of deathsoul, these tags good lord
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28733973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinnie_moment/pseuds/kinnie_moment
Summary: A teenager having a job isn’t uncool. It’s not even uncool for that teen to have two jobs, lord knows the first one probably doesn’t pay enough.However, itisuncool for that first job to be an assassin. It’s uncool to be a 16 year old teen tasked with killing the prince of Death Vegas.And it’s even more uncool when your second job demands you protect him with your life.
Relationships: Death the Kid/Soul Eater Evans, Maka Albarn/Crona, Nakatsukasa Tsubaki/Liz Thompson, they are gfs idc
Comments: 9
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> im very bold writing this when i dont know how monarchies or assassinations work
> 
> i also barely skimmed half the manga like last year uhhhh
> 
> i guess i will...... pull stuff out of my ass and call it a story!
> 
> also im gonna age the characters up a bit - NOT because im going to lewd them (i have no intent of any sexual scenes in this) but bc i dont wanna write assassins that are literally 13 LMFAO
> 
> anyways if u lewd minors im starting a hate club for ur musty ass
> 
> anyways.............................. pov: homosexuality

“How the fuck are you supposed to achieve that?”

Soul sat on the floor, his head leaning against the cool stone wall. 

Across from him sat Maka Albarn, a longtime friend of his. She too, had been caught up in this work at such a young age. Of course, her dad was one of the ringleaders of the whole thing, so could he really be surprised she turned out this way?

Soul sighed and rubbed his temples, “No idea. Can’t believe he wouldn’t give the job to someone else.”

Maka giggled, “He probably just wanted to get you out of here. No way you can pull that off without getting caught.”

“You know, you could be helping me out a bit. Doesn’t your dad run this shit? Pull some strings, get me a different assignment. He’ll do whatever you ask and you know it.”

“I can compromise,” Maka said, “Crona used to work in the castle with their mother. They were medics, they probably know all about the kid. I’m sure that could help you take him down.”

“Maybe.”

“How are you even going to get in there? That place is high security, and as the only heir to the throne-”

“His place’ll be locked up tight, I know,” Soul grinned and leaned forward, “But luckily for me, his idiot Dad hired me as one of the royal guards. He has no idea what he’s just done. After today I’ll be off in the Castle, just waiting for my chance. Once I earn his trust, _bam!_ ”

Surely, it wouldn't be that easy, but Maka didn't have to know that.

“You seem pretty confident,” She remarked, twirling her hair around her finger, “Have you got a plan?”

Soul paused. Sure, he had a plan, but it was more like a rough outline.

“I’ll be able to flesh it out once I get there tomorrow and find out where I’ll be stationed.”

“So you’re gonna show up, hope you end up near the target, lie to everyone, take him out, and then leave? That doesn’t sound like a fantastic idea to me. You better get your shit together, or else you’re not gonna make it.”

And without another word, Maka stood up and left the room.

Soul sighed and resumed his position against the wall. This was ridiculously uncool. A high risk mission starting tomorrow, and he had basically no idea what to do.

He decided to sleep on it. Hopefully his conscience will provide him with an idea as he sleeps.

╔═════ °• ♔ •° ═════╗  
╚═════ °• ♔ •° ═════╝

Soul dreamt that he had been found and executed. Great.

He was still shaking the visions of death out of his head as he was escorted into the castle. 

And holy shit, was it a castle.

The walls were perfectly clean, glistening in front of his eyes. The morning sunlight shone through each window. The entire building had a monochrome color scheme, with occasional gold designs and decals.

Apparently it had all been designed by the neat freak prince himself. That’s probably why it was all so perfect.

So perfect in fact, Soul nearly threw up at the sight of it. Spoiled rich kids made his blood boil. Thankfully, he was starting to form a plan to get rid of him. As he walked, he looked around and tried to memorize different exits and pathways.

Soul glanced at the royal guard that was leading him and explaining the building. He introduced himself as Sid, and he was built like the fucking stonehedge. Soul almost glared at the man before remembering his place and the part he was meant to play.

As they continued the walk, Soul adjusted his clothes. A white jacket with small black details and black trousers. He noticed the small symbol of a skull nearly everywhere. A small brooch peeking out from the collar of this shirt, on the back of his shoes, on the walls, in the windows, even the door handles. It was all perfectly level and balanced in one way or another.

"The prince has a high liking of symmetry," Sid explained, "He demands everything be equal at all times. It's his form of creativity and expression."

Sounds like a fucking weirdo.

"Sounds like a charming guy," Soul chose to say. 

"He really can be," Sid replied, "I suppose he gets it from his father. I'm sure you've seen his speeches on the news or maybe even in person. He’s a fierce ruler, but he can also be quite the character.”

Soul fought the urge to roll his eyes. This was ridiculous. 

“So, did King Death tell you where you’ll be stationed?”

“He informed me that I’d be a personal bodyguard, he just didn’t tell me for who.”

“What’s your name? I often work with the King, he may have mentioned you to me.”

“It’s Evans. Soul Evans.”

“Ahh,” Sid said with a grin. “So you’re Death the Kid’s new guard. He should be finishing his fencing lesson up right about now, just follow me.”

Soul blinked a few times, processing Sid’s words. That’s absurd. No way would he be stuck in a dilemma as uncool as that. There had to be a second Death the Kid.

“You coming?”

Soul’s head shot up as he realized Sid had already begun to lead him to the training area, “Oh yeah, my bad. I’m right behind you.”

His mind raced as they got closer and closer. If that really was the case, he was going to have to make a choice. Side with the only family he’s ever known or protect the life of a spoiled stranger.

Suddenly he realized how easy this choice really was. Obviously, he was going to take Kid out. No way he could betray Maka and the others like that. Why would he value a stranger’s life over the lives of people he actually knew and cared about?

Sid stopped, gently grabbing the door handle, “Ready, Soul?”

Ready. How could he possibly be ready?

Be ready to meet Death the Kid. Be ready to earn and betray his trust. Be ready to see his future and potential, and be ready to end it.

Soul had killed people before. He was an assassin, of course he had. But they had been strangers. Random faces.

Even if he didn’t want to admit it - deep down he knew that in order to get a good chance to kill Kid, he would have to gain his trust. That takes time.

Soul sends a silent prayer as he nods his head, signaling Sid to open the door.

And of course, Soul had seen Kid before. Always at his father’s side, always prim and proper. He couldn’t imagine the guy actually had a personality of any kind.

To give the prince some credit, (which is something Soul did not want to do) it had been a good amount of time since the assassin had laid eyes on Death the Kid. Whenever his name had been announced on tv, Soul rolled his eyes and changed the channel. There was a good chance he had changed. Soul wasn’t sure if it would be for the better or worse.

The door swung open.

Soul wasn’t sure what he was expecting, but it certainly wasn’t what he saw.

Before him was a huge fighting arena, decorated with the same colors and designs as the castle walls.

He expected Death the Kid to be gracefully and eloquently sparring with a personal trainer. He would take off his helmet and his hair would fall, framing his face perfectly. Wedding bells would ring, birds would sing, and every woman in the area would throw herself at him.

Or you know, something like that.

Instead, his royal highness was engaging in a fistfight and swearing like a sailor.

Soul's face nearly flushed at the vulgarity of the prince’s language. 

His opponent, a short and blue haired boy, wasn’t at all phased by the language. He only egged the prince on, continuing to swing his fists. The two kept fighting, each attack becoming more quicker and harsher than the last.

_He can fight, I’ll give him that._

“You two, knock it off!” Sid roared, rushing over to pull the two apart. He grabbed one in each arm and pulled them apart as fast as possible.

“The hell is going on here?” He demanded.

“Kid’s just being his stuck up self again,” The blue haired boy said, disregarding his injuries.

“I wouldn’t be like this if you just listened and respected the beauty of symmetry! You just insist on destroying the order I worked so hard to put in place.” Kid seethed.

“Black Star, you can’t just keep picking fights with Kid.”

“But he’s so stuck up!” The boy, Black Star cried out, “Anyone else would have laughed with me but he decided to flip out!”

“YOU DESTROYED ONE OF THE PILLARS AND SHATTERED THE CEILING'S WINDOW FRAME!” Kid yelled, desperately trying to release himself from Sid’s grip.

“IT WAS FUNNY!” Black Star shot back.

“Enough, both of you! You’re acting like children, this behavior is unacceptable. Both of you change and introduce yourself to the new staff member.”

“New staff member?” Black Star asked.

Sid dropped them both, “Yes, over there. I’d be surprised if he didn’t quit after this.”

Kid and Black Star turned their eyes to Soul, who wanted nothing more than to throw himself out the nearby window.

Black Star wasted no time strutting up and closing the distance.

_Damn, this kid’s not intimidated by anything._

"I'm Black Star!" He yelled, sticking his hand out for Soul to shake, "And I'm the prince's trainer and guard. Don't worry, I'll teach you everything you need to know while you're here. Then you'll be able to say you were trained by the legendary Black Star, the greatest fighter who ever lived!"

Okay. Alright. Whatever. 

"I'm Soul Evans," The assassin grinned, shaking Black Star's hand, "Glad to be working with you."

"Don't be like that, you'll only boost his ego more," A voice said from behind Black Star.

Soul raised his glance to meet Kid's. He was able to get a better look at the prince, who was now only a few feet away.

He was attractive. Like really attractive. Of course, he'd expected this from the King's song, but damn did it catch him a little off guard.

Kid looked older, more mature since Soul had last seen him, finally growing into his looks. He was still sporting the same stripes in his hair and the same golden eyes that locked right into Soul's.

"I'm Death the Kid, and apparently you're my new guard?"

"I am," Soul said, desperately trying to think clearly, "Soul Evans, a pleasure to be here."

"Please," Kid said, taking Soul's hand in his own, "The pleasure is mine."

_Shit. This is gonna be harder than I thought._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pov ur me realizing how long it takes to write chapters........ this is overwhelming!
> 
> im very tired so i will not be re reading this/uploading it to wattpad until later. apologies for any spelling or grammar errors 
> 
> one last thing: i do in fact have midterms/finals coming up!!! meaning it'll be hard to get chapters out super quick, but i promise they will be out as fast as i can get them out. after all, i'm only one person

The rest of Soul’s first day was easy. Once Kid and Black Star had calmed down and changed, they showed Soul where he’d be staying. 

As Kid’s personal guard, it was an extension to the prince’s room. There was a door that led right where Kid would be each night, should there be an emergency where Soul needed to protect him.

“I’m more than capable of protecting myself,” Kid had said, leaning against the wall.

Soul opened his suitcase and began to sort out what was inside, “Then what the hell am I here for? You realize I was hired as your guard, right?”

“Well maybe I don’t need a guard. And maybe I don’t want to think of you as a guard or servant.”

Soul looked up at Kid.

“I’d much rather see you as a friend or companion. I don’t have many, and I don’t think you have any either. No offense.”

“None taken.” Soul had said, surprised that Kid had read him that well, “But you have Black Star right?”

“Yeah, but he can be a bit much sometimes. A little annoying, to put it bluntly. I’m keeping my hopes up that you’ll be a little easier to tolerate.”

Soul laughed at that, and he noticed Kid smiling, almost proud of himself for making Soul laugh.

Soon after that, the day had come to an end and both boys climbed into bed. 

Soul stared up at the ceiling above. It had been several hours since he last thought about his plan. Or to be more accurate, his lack of a plan. Nothing was coming to mind. No matter what, he would be caught and executed for sure. 

He rubbed his eyes in an attempt to clear his mind and reassure himself. 

He couldn’t make any moves for a while, right? If something happened to Kid right after Soul had shown up, he would be caught immediately. 

He sighed and rolled over. This was ridiculously uncool. 

╔═════ °• ♔ •° ═════╗  
╚═════ °• ♔ •° ═════╝

The following morning, Soul made his way to the dining area for breakfast. He was a little late on arrival, but hey, hopefully he could catch a break. It was only his second day.

Soul quickly grabbed a plate and sat down, eager to have a nice, calm breakfast.

Of course, things don’t usually go the way Soul likes.

“C’mon, you don’t wanna sit by yourself do you? As the best fighter here, I demand you follow me!”

“A little early to be yelling like this, huh, Black Star?”

Soul looked up at the boy in front of him, “And where would you even take me?”

“Back to where Kid is, duh. You’re in with us now!” He grinned, “No come on, or else I’m just gonna leave you.”

“Fine, alright, I’m right behind you.” Soul said, quickly gathering his food and standing up.

As Blackstar led him out of the main dining area, Soul looked around. Interestingly enough, nobody seemed phased by Black Star. He guessed they were used to his yelling. Hopefully the same will happen to him.

“HEY! WE’RE HERE!” Black Star yelled, interrupting Soul’s train of thought.

Kid flinched and dropped his fork, “Must you always enter the room like that?”

“Yup!” Black Star smiled, placing his tray of food on the table, “How else would everyone know the great Black Star has arrived?”

“They’ll smell you from miles away,” Kid remarked.

Soul laughed and placed his food next to Black Star’s, “Well someone clearly isn’t a morning person.”

Kid glanced up, taking in Soul’s presence, “Ah, hello Soul. I trust you slept well?”

“Yeah, it was pretty good. My room’s much nicer than I expected.”

A small smile tugged at Kid’s lips, “Good. I’m glad.”

Soul tried not to think about that too much.

Black Star opened his mouth, probably to yell again, when he was cut off by the door swinging open.

Soul paused. _Who else has a status high enough to eat with the prince?_

Rapid footsteps filled the room, and Soul turned around to see two girls storm into the room. The first yelled out Kid’s name, and she seemed so angry that she didn’t even care about the new guard’s presence. 

Behind her trailed another, younger, girl. By the looks of it, they were sisters, but they clearly differed in personality. 

“Goodmorning, you two. What’s the issue today?” Kid asked, taking a sip from his glass.

The older sister sat down on his left side and slammed her face against the table, and Soul heard the muffled sound of a scream.

The other girl sat down on his right side, giggling at her sister’s antics. 

“Patty, mind filling me in?”

“Okay!” The girl, Patty, cried out, “Sis and I went out to the village and a shop vendor and he said we were worthless and unfit to be here in the castle. Liz almost wrestled a gun out of some guys hands and shot him - it was hard to stop her, and hard to hold myself back! But I know you said no more crime so we let him be!”

“Very good,” Kid said as Soul stared at the girl in surprise, “I knew you two would be able to improve your attitudes, I’m sure father will be pleased.”

“But still,” The other girl, Liz said as she lifted up her head, “I don’t know much more of it I can take.”

Soul sent a glance in Black Star’s direction. The two boys made eye contact, but Black Star didn’t react in any way. He simply shrugged and went back to his food.

Soul concluded that there simply wasn’t a single thought behind those eyes. Unless he was fighting, it seems his mind is comparable to a void. 

“Hey,” Liz said, her tone catching Soul’s attention, “Kid, who’s that?”

Patty followed her sister’s gaze, and suddenly all eyes were on Soul.

“Soul Evans, my new guard. Go easy on him, it’s only his second day.” Kid said, sending a glance in Soul’s direction, “Soul, these are my sisters, Liz and Patty Thompson.”

“Why does he look so confused?” Patty whispered to Kid.

“It’s nothing bad!” Soul assured the girl. He didn’t feel like making “You guys just don’t really look alike.”

“Well, we aren’t biologically related,” Liz answered, “The royal family took Patty and I in from the streets.”

“You think the king wouldn't have done something like that, but the guy’s actually pretty chill,” Black Star chimed in, “Dunno why Kid’s so high strung through.”

“I’ll pretend I didn’t hear that,” Kid grumbled. 

“Hey Soul, you haven’t met King Death, have you?” Black Star asked, a small piece of food falling out of his mouth, “Why don’t we go visit him after we eat?”

Kid grumbled something about table manners, but Black Star tuned him out, “It only makes sense, I mean you’ll be working with his son so he probably wants to meet you.”

“Yeah, he did say something about arranging a meeting in the letter he sent me,” Soul said, thinking back, “If you guys are willing to take me, I don’t see the harm in it.”

Kid’s eyes shined, “A visit to my father sounds wonderful. All of you, finish eating so we can go immediately.”

Liz rolled her eyes but complied, quickly dividing the food between her and Patty. Soul looked down at his own plate and thought of the king as he ate. Sure, he’d seen him on TV but he was clearly behind on the royal family’s status. He didn’t even know the prince had sisters.

It had been years since Soul had seen King Death. Black Star claimed he was laid back, but he couldn’t help but worry if his time on the throne changed him.

Once everyone was done, the group made their way to the king’s room. Soul was sure they’d be bothering him, but Kid and Black Star assured him it was fine.

As they traveled, Soul made sure to scan over every area. He had to keep his head in the game. He wasn’t here to make friends. He was here to kill. 

“Hey Soul? You still with us?” 

Soul brought his gaze back up to the group.

“For someone who looks so dumb, you get lost in thought an awful lot,” Patty remarked. Liz gave her a small nudge, signaling her to lay off him.

“Sorry,” Soul said with a small laugh, “I’m just trying to learn the layout of the castle. I’ve never been in a building this big before.”

Kid stopped, his hand hovering over the door handle, “If you need any of us to show you around, we will.”

“Yeah we’re your friends now!” Black Star said, throwing an arm around Soul, “Well, I’m your superior, but if Kid’s nice to you then I guess I’ll have to be just as nice!”

“Black Star, please, we’re about to enter. Keep the volume down.”

Soul looked up as Kid opened the door and called for his father before stepping inside. He still was hesitant to see the king, but surely he wouldn’t mind the intrusion, especially because his son was leading it. Liz motioned for the others to follow and Soul was released from Black Star’s grip. He followed the others into the king’s room.

“Kid! Liz! Patty! Black Star! How I’ve missed your faces, it’s so good to see you again! Please, come in, take a seat wherever you’d like.” King Death cried out, waving the group over.

Soul stood by the entrance of the room, not wanting to intrude. In addition, the king was quite intimidating. He was tall, dressed in elegant black clothes, and of course had a gorgeous crown resting on his head.

“And you must be Soul Evans, the new hire!” King Death proclaimed, waving Soul over, “Don’t think I’d forget about you _that_ easily.” 

Patty smiled and pointed at the empty chair in the room, “C’mon, come sit!”

“So,” King Death said as Soul took a seat, “It’s nice to finally meet you in person! I’m sure it’s been quite the adjustment, how are you handling it?”

“I’m doing good,” Soul replied, “At this point I’ve become acquainted with the people I’ll be working with and I’m learning the basic layout of the castle. I’d say it’s going well so far.”

“I’m glad to hear that,” The king remarked. Soul couldn't see a smile behind the mask, but he figured there was one. Or at least he hoped.

“And I hope working with Kid hasn’t been too difficult. I know he can be quite difficult sometimes.”

Black Star and the Thompson sisters burst into laughter over the king’s statement. Soul wasn’t sure if he was allowed to, but he’d be lying if he said he didn’t let a small snicker escape. 

Kis began to blush in embarrassment, and he placed his head in his hands, “Dad, I’m _not_ difficult,” He mumbled.

“Sure you aren’t!” King Death said, wrapping an arm around his son’s shoulder, “You’re always going off at Black Star and complaining about the stripes in your hair.”

Kid lifted his head, “If I knew you were going to be like this, I never would have visited.”

The king only laughed more, allowing Kid to move out of his grip.

The prince stood up, his face flushed. He muttered something about everyone having poor standards and no taste. He quickly walked out of the room, Liz and Patty trailing behind. They were still doubling over in laughter, and Kid pretended he didn’t notice. 

Soul didn’t want to admit it, but Kid looked ridiculously cute when he was flustered. 

_What the fuck. Shut up. Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up. That’s not something you should be thinking about right now._

“Man,” Black Star laughed, “He’s always been uptight but he’s never gotten so embarrassed so easily before.”

“Are you really sure you should be saying that in front of his father?” Soul whispered.

“It’s no big deal!” King Death chimed in, surprising Soul, “Kid has very high standards for some things. If anything is remotely asymmetrical he can become quite intense if the balance is thrown off.”

“Intense is an understatement!” 

_Good to know,_ Soul thought, fighting the urge to roll his eyes.

“Black Star,” The king spoke, his tone suddenly changing, “You know I enjoy joking with you very much, however I must ask you to rejoin Liz, Patty, and Kid outside. I would like to speak with Soul privately.”

That really caught Soul’s attention. Black Star was caught off guard as well, though he fulfilled the king’s wishes, shrugging and walking out of the room.

“Is everything okay?” Soul asked once Black Star had shut the door. 

“Oh yes, yes, of course, I didn’t mean to worry you at all,” King Death assured the guard, “I just wanted to let you know something.”

Soul looked up at the king, eagerly awaiting what he had to say.

“You’ve been assigned a very important job, though I’m sure you know that. As my son’s personal guard, you’ve got a lot on your shoulders. This also means we have put our trust in you,” King Death began.

But suddenly, his body language changed. In an instant, the funny and talkative king Soul had just met was gone. He leaned forward, and while there was no eye contact because of the mask, Soul felt as though the king’s eyes stared into his heart and soul.

“ _Don’t try anything,_ ” He spoke sternly.

Soul blinked. He felt a small chill go down his spine. 

“W-What is that supposed to mean?” He stammered, the sudden change of tone catching him off guard.

The king leaned back in his seat, “I can tell when someone’s scheming - though plotting might be a better word to use. There’s a special look in the eyes of those with ulterior motives. A certain shine. It shows up quite well against scarlet red.”

Soul’s heart dropped, and for the first time in a while, he was truly scared. He had no idea how the king had read him so quickly, but he was truly proving himself as an even greater threat.

“We’ve had an issue with traitors in the past. The situation with my eldest son, I’m sure you’ve heard of it. I won’t allow anything similar to happen again.”

He raised a hand. Soul fought the urge to flitch. Body language like that would give him away completely.

Instead, he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. He looked up, and discovered he was face to face with the king, who was suddenly in a good mood again.

“Of course I don’t mean to accuse you of anything! I just wanted you to be aware of everything we’ve been up against. You’re new, so you might not know the extent. I just wanted to tell you the whole truth since we’ll be working closely together now.”

He waved Soul away, standing up and turning around, “Now you can go ahead and rejoin the others, I just wanted to see you in person and catch you up to speed!”

“R-Right,” Soul said, standing up on wobbling legs, “It was a pleasure to have a formal meeting with you, King Death.”

“Yes, yes, of course! Glad to meet you, Soul Evans.”

Soul turned and walked to the door, trying to leave as fast as possible.

“And Soul, when I said you can come to me whenever you need help, I meant it,” 

Soul looked over his shoulder. He lifted his eyes to meet the king’s.

“After all, they say Death’s door is always open.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is it obvious i still have no idea wtf im doing with this story LMFOAKD anyways liz and patty stans where are we
> 
> bookmarks/comments/and kudos appreciated if anyones feeling bhad


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wooo!!! guess who updated again!!!!!! 
> 
> its 12 am #mentallyill besties im so sorry
> 
> but seriously - apologies for the delay! it's finals week so as you can imagine i'm very stressed. but im still here writing soul eater rairpare shit because i....... have no life!
> 
> sorry in advance if there's spelling errors or grammar errors i am so fuckigng tired i refuse to proof read LMAO

It had been two months since Soul had begun working as Kid’s guard. Two months since he’d last seen Maka. Two months since he had thought about his plan. 

It was mid December, and Death the Kid was still alive.

At this point, Soul didn’t know why he hadn’t made a move yet. Throughout the time in the castle, he’s had 17 opportunities to kill Kid. 17. Of course, covering up his tracks was another layer of difficulty, but that was irreverent. Soul kept doubting himself every time. How could he not? Kid was smart, strong, quick on his feet, and so very attractive. Every time he made a move to strike he chickened out, and he was sure Kid was starting to notice his weird behavior. 

Every now and then, Kid made comments about how Soul acted. He pointed out that he was jittery and nervous at times, and asked if there was anything he could do. He was only trying to help, but it made Soul feel sick to his stomach. But he had to push those feelings away. He had to stay alert. 

He went on, trying to appear as “normal” as possible. He spent nearly all his time with Kid, just as he was supposed to. He stayed with him as he attended meetings, walked him to and from training with Black Star, and had to question nearly everyone that wished to speak with him. 

He told himself he did this because he had to. He told himself it wasn’t because of Kid’s stupid smirks, it wasn’t because his rants about symmetry were the cutest thing Soul had ever seen, and it definitely wasn’t because of his grace and power while sparring. He didn’t want to work here. He didn’t want to protect Kid.

Soul tried to convince himself. Sure, he failed, but maybe he could get a little credit for trying. 

Nearly every night he stared at the ceiling, his head racing. Why couldn’t he kill that damn kid? What was stopping him from carrying out this mission? It couldn’t be lack of experience, he’s killed before. It sucked, he really didn’t like it, but it was his job and he was good at it. 

Maybe it was because he knew Kid. The people he had killed in the past had been strangers, blank faces with no names. 

But Kid wasn’t some random no name. He was Death the Kid, and he wasn’t nearly as uptight as you’d think. Sure, he had a thing for symmetry, but that was pretty much it. He never hesitated to protect or help his friends, and he always offered Soul help, and made sure others did the same.

The assassin sighed, rolling onto his side. He shut his eyes, frantically trying to get the image of Kid out of his mind. 

He failed.

The only time he wasn’t thinking about Kid was when the brat was standing right in front of his face, like he was right now.

“You know, there’s something I’ve been meaning to ask you,” Kid said, looking up from his book, “I was wondering if you could do me a favor.”

“Huh?” Soul asked, “I mean sure, what’s up?”

“There’s a winter festival in the village right now. The streets are lined with shops, games, and decorations of all kinds.”

“Okay, and?”

“I want you to take me.”

Soul sighed, “Kid, you know I can’t. You’re not really allowed-”

“Out of the castle, I know,” Kid finished, “But it’s only once a year, and tonight’s the last night. I know it sounds childish, but I really want to go. If I just hide my face and stay close to you it’ll be fine.”

“Y’know, I’ve never seen you as someone who could break the rules,” Soul remarked, “And as fun as that sounds It’s really unsafe. Small riots have been stirring up again, as the king’s son they won’t hesitate to come after you. Plus, I’ll be a dead man if we got caught sneaking out.”

Soul turned away, expecting that to be the end of the conversation, but Kid stopped him, spinning Soul back around and grabbing his hands.

“Listen,” He said, staring Soul down, “I know it seems silly, but I really want to go, just for a bit. All I’m asking is that you accompany me. As a guard or friend.”

 _Ah, fuck._

Kid continued to speak, launching into some monologue about how careful he’ll be. Soul didn’t hear a word of it. All he could focus on was that Kid had intertwined their fingers and stared into his eyes. 

He tried to persist and ignore Kid’s begging, but damn was he weak.

“Alright, alright, I’ll take you!” He said, “You just better make sure we don’t get caught.”

“You don’t have to worry about that,” Kid said, his eyes shining, “They won’t even know we’re gone, and I promise we’ll be back soon.”

“Yeah, whatever,” Soul muttered, hoping his face wasn’t as red as it felt.

KId let go of his hands and wandered across the room, mumbling to himself about what he would do. Soul sat there, almost completely dumbfounded. Kid’s face, his eyes, and the way he intertwined their hands like it was nothing. He probably didn’t even realize what he had done. Kid probably didn’t realize he had left Soul a blushing, flustered mess. Soul hoped he didn’t realize.

But he still found himself staring at his hands, missing the feeling of Kid’s. Even as he waited for Kid to finish changing so they could leave, Soul missed his touch. It was ridiculous, he knew it was ridiculous, but that didn’t stop him. Something about the prince was drawing him in, for better or worse. 

Soul’s stomach dropped as he realized it was probably for the worse.

Later that evening, Soul stared out the window of the shared room as Kid finished getting ready. He really hoped the prince knew what he was talking about. If they got caught, Soul would without a doubt be fired for breaking direct orders. He couldn’t even imagine what the boss would do if he came back with the prince still alive. 

He didn’t want to think about it.

“Okay, I think I’m ready to go.” Kid said from his side of the room.

Soul looked up and over to Kid. The prince stood in the doorway connecting the two rooms. He was dressed head to toe in monochrome colors. His jacket had a hood, and it casted shadows over his face and made him unrecognizable. 

“Is that going to be enough to conceal your identity?”

Kid nodded, “I’m sure. Now we should get going, I’m sure it’ll get more dangerous the later it is.”

Soul sighed, following Kid out of the room, “You don’t seem that worried about being caught, you know. I know you’re the prince, but that can’t mean you’re above punishment.”

“Oh no, I’m terrified.” Kid stated, turning around to face Soul. His eyes nervously shot around each hallway, searching to make sure nobody else was around. Soul noticed his hands were slightly trembling, “I’ve never gone against my father’s orders before.”

“Then why are you so determined to go to this festival?” Soul asked as Kid continued walking, “Why see this festival thing?”

Kid hesitated, “I just want to see it, as silly as it sounds. Plus, Liz and Patty have had their eyes on some of the jewelry sold there. Black Star to, there’s a store dedicated to these specially carved knives and swords.”

Soul could tell that wasn’t all. Kid’s eyes trailed the floor and he fidgeted with the hem of his shirt - in the months Soul had spent in the castle, he noticed it was Kid’s tell-tale sign that he was nervous.

_There’s something else. This motherfucker is actually hiding something from me._

Soul felt the urge to ask more, but another part of him said to shut up. If he prodded too far into Kid’s business, it would surely upset him. 

Soul nearly rolled his eyes at himself. Why did he give a shit if he offended the prince? After all, he was sent here to assassinate him. Believe it or not, most people would be a little pissed off by their own death.

“Alright then,” Soul said, “You know where this place is?”

Kid nodded and led him through the castle and through a secret exit that Soul made a note of.

Soul flinched slightly as the cool nighttime air hit his face. He looked over to Kid, who pulled his jacket tighter around him. 

“So,” Soul said, shoving his hands in his pockets, “How far away is this place?”

“Not too far,” Kid said, “It should only be a short walk. I wouldn’t drag you out here and force you to join me if it was far.”

“I don’t think you’re forcing me. I am your guard after all.”

“Sure but you’re still your own person,” Kid said, “Just because you have to follow my father’s orders doesn’t mean you’re some empty, mindless, shell of a person.”

Soul laughed at that, and Kid looked at him, raising an eyebrow in question.

“Sorry, I just didn’t think you’d have that kind of attitude,” Soul said in between laughter.

“Well, did you think I was one of those spoiled kids who expects servants to bring them everything they could possibly desire?” 

Soul looked at the floor, holding back more laughter. His silence was more obvious than just saying yes. Kid let out a gasp and playfully smacked Soul’s arm, “You really thought I’d be like that?”

“I wasn’t sure!” Soul laughed, nearly slipping on the icy road, “It was just an assumption. I mean, you pretty much grew up in the spotlight.”

Soul wanted to punch himself for what he almost just said:

_I mean, after your brother was gone, you pretty much grew up in the spotlight._

That would have been a little fucked up to say. Or maybe it would have been fine.

_Why am I so worried about upsetting him? I’m here to kill him for fuck’s sake._

“It’s not like I had a choice! But I like to think I’m not as stuck up as the others say I am.” Kid mumbled, looking away. It seemed he thankfully hadn’t had the same internal struggle Soul just had.

Soul looked at him, and despite his wishes, his heart skipped a beat when he saw the prince’s face. Kid had pulled his scarf higher up on his face, and all Soul could see was his eyes and nose. His stupid golden eyes and stupid nose that was red from the cold.

“I don’t think you’re like that,” Soul replied, forcing himself to look away before Kid noticed his staring, “You’re thankfully a lot less overbearing and demanding then I thought you’d be.”

“Gee, thanks,” Kid laughed, pushing his scarf down to reveal a small smile, “You’re not too bad yourself.”

Soul’s ears burned red and he felt like he couldn’t breathe. It was just because of the cold though. No other reason. 

After walking for a few more minutes, Soul saw bright lights in the distance. The sound of talk and laughter traveled through the air. 

“Is that it? Right up there.”

Kid looked up and smiled, “Yeah, it is. Told you it wasn’t far.”

“Never doubted ya for a second.” 

Upon reaching the entrance to the small village, Soul suddenly realized why Kid had wanted to see it. He was never one for scenery, but he’d be lying if he said the sight of the village didn’t lift his spirits. 

It was decorated with soft, golden lights, and each store had big windows so you could see inside. 

Kid’s eyes shined at the sight, and he pulled his hood farther over his head, “What do you think?”

“I really like it,” Soul answered truthfully, “It’s super cute. Much cooler then I had expected.” 

A smile found its way on Kid’s face, “I’m glad you think so.”

The two boys turned to face each other and dammit if Soul didn’t instantly drop dead at the sight of Kid. His golden eyes reflected off the soft yellow ones on each building. The moonlight casted elegant shadows on the prince’s face, highlighting his features. 

Soul felt breathless, but he still managed to speak, “So do you know where you’re going? This place looks huge.”

Kid nodded, “Yeah, it’s just how I remember it, just with a bigger crowd. If we stick together we’ll be fine.”

And with that, Kid grabbed Soul’s hand and dragged him along the pathway. The two weaved through the crowds before eventually arriving at their stop. 

“Okay,” Kid said, reaching in his pocket for his money, “I’ll get recognized if I face the workers to make purchases, so I’ll need you to make the transactions for me. Is that okay?”

“Yeah, sure, I can do that,” Soul nodded.

Kid smiled again, “Thank you, Soul. I really appreciate this.”

Soul assured him it was no problem, and together they went through the different stores. Everytime Kid needed to buy something, he handed the money to Soul and watched from afar as Soul made the transaction. 

As Soul drifted ahead to make another purchase, Kid found his mind wondering. He had truly laughed harder than he had ever remembered when Soul was around. He found himself craving the guard’s presence and attention, almost feeling completely at ease when he was around. 

He snapped out of his thoughts when Soul returned, handing him the bag with a grin.

Kid took it and stole a quick glance at a nearby clock, “We should probably head back soon. People are going to notice we’ve left.”

“Shit,” Soul swore, “I didn’t realize it had gotten so late. Let’s go.” He grabbed Kid’s arm and practically dragged him out of the store. It was careless of him to let time past so quickly. He had gotten so caught up with Kid that he completely forgot to keep track of the minutes passing.

He wanted to kick himself for being so stupid. He couldn’t afford to make stupid mistakes like this. 

“Wait,” Kid said, “Stop for a second, I’ve gotta use the bathroom.”

“Can’t you hold it until we get back?”

“Soul, the bathroom’s right there. I’ll be two seconds.”

“You’re pushing your luck, but fin,” Soul replied, releasing his arm, “Be careful though, don’t let anyone see your face.”

“Yes, yes, I know,” Kid said, quickly rushing off.

Soul leaned back against a tree and sighed. A pit of nervousness filled his stomach, but it wasn’t about getting caught. 

Soul realized it was because of Kid. Seems like it always was. He was incredibly embarrassed to realize that just holding the prince’s hand a few times caused him to completely fluster. 

_“Soul! Soul!”_

Soul turned his head at the whisper shouting. The voice definitely didn’t belong to Kid, so who the hell would be calling him?

_“You asshat, turn around!”_

Despite his better judgment, Soul followed the voice’s orders and turned around.

“Finally!” Maka said, “Boy are you dense. Or maybe deaf. Probably both.”

“Maka?” Soul asked in disbelief, “What are you doing here?”

“Listen,” She said, pulling Soul closer, “I gotta make this quick, but don’t worry about your job anymore-”

 _“Huh?”_

_“Let me finish!”_ She hissed, “I pulled some strings and got you backup. The prince and his father will have some visitors during their christmas eve feast. Just stay out of the line of fire and head to the main gate. We’ll meet there, but if you’re late I’m leaving your ass.”

Soul blinked in pure confusion. Maka had basically spit information out at him, and he didn’t know what to do. He opened his mouth to ask a question, but Maka interrupted him again.

“Kid’s coming back, I’m out. Just stay on the low until then, and don’t do anything stupid.”

And just like that, Maka was gone. She had come to fill Soul in on her plans and then vanished. 

“Soul?” Kid asked, snapping his fingers in Soul’s face, “Are you alright? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

“Yeah, sorry. Just thinking about how we’re gonna get caught and murdered,”

“I told you, we’ll be fine! Now come on, if we leave now we can still sneak in unnoticed.”

Soul allowed the boy to once again task his grasp and pull him back towards the castle.

The entire walk, Soul felt miserable every time he remembered Maka’s words. The christmas feast was happening in a week. The disaster was happening in a week. Soul’s betrayal would happen in a week. 

Kid’s murder would happen in a week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pov ur me realizing i have to write christmas shit even though its currently january and i am very much over christmas hnngngngnng
> 
> also this little village is actually based off a real place i visited in december! im too lazy to actually describe it properly tho oops
> 
> anyways ooooo u wanna leave comments/kudos so bad ooooooo you wanna maybe even give constructive criticism so bad ooo i look like a fucking idiot rn oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bye this is so short i just needed to post LMFOASKSD
> 
> im getting so overwhelmed with school work its hard to get chapters out #embarrassingforme

Three more days. He just had to stay cool for three more days. He could do that. Sure, he felt a ping of guilt whenever he met Kid’s eyes and got a smile in return. He felt bad whenever Liz and Patty talked about how Kid had saved them. He wanted to look away whenever Black Star slung an arm around the prince.

He was going to take Kid away from them. He was going to rob Kid of his future. A future as an adult, a father, a king. It was his job, it’s what he signed up to do. 

But God, does he regret it. 

He though Kid would be some stupid know-it-all. He assumed Kid would take everything in his life for granted, and only demand more. It would make him an easy target, Soul would want him gone.

He was wrong. So very, very wrong.

Sure, he could be picky and precise when it came to symmetry, but Soul quickly realized it was just a weird product of the guy’s OCD and passion, nothing more. 

He cared deeply for those close to him, like the Thompson sisters, and even made sure to keep Black Star in check. He was constantly fussing over him after their sparring matches, making sure each bandage was wrapped perfectly and evenly around his injuries. Kid adored his father and obeyed his every word, but still stepped in with his own opinions and actions whenever necessary.

The prince wasted no time welcoming Soul into his little family, and patiently answered any questions asked.

And Kid was attractive. So very, very attractive. It was embarrassing to admit, but Soul always had a soft spot for people he found attractive. Unfortunately for Soul, Kid was no exception. 

Everything about Kid had Soul head over heels. His eyes, his smile, his laugh, even his fighting style caused Soul to blush. Curse that kid and his damn good looks. And while he’s at it, curse that kid and his social awareness. He was constantly checking up on Soul. He noticed his nervousness and hesitation. 

Soul promised himself that he would never let Kid see him break down. He could never let him know anything was wrong or out of the ordinary. He would stay blissfully unaware until it was too late.

Unfortunately, that was another promise Soul was unable to keep.

Nightmares became normal for Soul, especially after arriving at the castle. There was just too much to think about, and to be more specific, too much to worry about. And if he wasn’t panicking over it while awake, he was panicking over it while asleep. 

Normally he was able to snap out of it, and quickly hide any sobs or whimpers that escaped his lips. He could ground himself and remember Maka’s plan, and remember that everything would be taken care of and that he would be fine. 

However, his subconscious betrayed him again and again, and tonight’s nightmare consisted of gore that left Soul shaking. This time, the feeling wasn’t going away, and with each passing second in the dark room, Soul felt he was losing himself more and more. He muttered out weak curses as he tried and failed to compose himself. The last thing he needed was for Kid to wake up and see him like this.

He tried to imagine someone, anyone comforting him. He figured if he thought about someone being there to calm him down, he would actually calm down. As the minutes passed, his false image of security worked. He convinced himself that someone was there, stroking his hair and holding him close.

That is, until he realized it was a real person providing comfort. 

He quickly looked up, opening his eyes to the sight of golden pupils and asymmetrical hair.

_Motherfucker._

Soul felt his heart race again, like it would pop right out of his chest. He opened his mouth to say something, _anything,_ but Kid quickly shushed him.

“Don’t waste your breath by trying to speak,” He said, gently grabbing Soul’s hand, “Focus on evening out your breaths and getting more oxygen into your body.” 

Soul nodded, his fingers absentmindedly tracing patterns on Kid’s rings. _Who the fuck wears rings to bed?_

Eventually, Soul felt himself regain composure and control over himself, though he couldn’t bring himself to meet Kid’s eyes.

“I’m sorry,” He mumbled, face burning with embarrassment, “I don’t know what that was or-”

“No need to apologize,” Kid answered, “It seemed like a simple panic attack triggered by a nightmare, nothing I haven’t dealt with before. Liz and Patty used to experience the same thing.”

Soul paused. What was he supposed to do? He had broken yet another promise to himself - he had let Kid see him at his worst. 

“Soul?”

“I’m alright,” He replied, “Thank you for helping me. But you can go back to bed. I’m sorry for waking you and being a bother.”

Kid gave Soul’s hand a small squeeze, “You’re not a bother, Soul. And besides, I was already awake.”

Soul lifted his eyes to meet Kid’s. They were kind, soft, and reflected softly now that the moonlight had made its way into the room. His touch sent soft tingles through Soul’s body, and he couldn’t help but return the smile Kid gave him.

“But I understand you may want to be alone. In that case, I’ll respect your wishes and leave. But feel free to wake me if you change your mind.”

Kid carefully let go of Soul’s hand and stood up. 

“Thank you again,” Soul said, before he could lose the courage to speak, “I appreciate it. Though, I’m supposed to be the one taking care of you,”

“Like I said earlier, you’re not some _servant._ I want to see you as an equal. That means we extend help to each other when we need it,” He turned around and looked back at Soul, “Goodnight, Soul. Sleep well.”

“Thanks, you too,” Soul quietly replied, trying to keep himself composed. Kid nodded at him and quietly shut the door behind him. 

Soul missed his presence as soon as he left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah idk either LMAOOOO
> 
> anyways comments/kudos appreciated as always!! hope u guys r doing well :)

**Author's Note:**

> ao3 and eventual wattpad user kinnie_moment has no idea what they're doing. more news at 10
> 
> i rlly dont have the confidence in my writing/storytelling abilities to write a multichapter fic but!!! here we are!!!!!
> 
> updates on this might be a bit slow - midterms are coming up and i truly dont have an actual plan for this fic. i might try to put together an outline of some kind just to give it structure.
> 
> but i can promise i won't be one of those authors who posts a few chapters, gets everyone invested, and then leaves without a trace. i'll do better then that /gen
> 
> (btw /gen means genuine!! its a tone indicator, idk if i should clarify that)
> 
> but anyways i hope u enjoyed and i hope you'll be here for the longrun! as always comments/kudos/feedback are appreciated asf :)


End file.
